Remember Me
by randomfanfiction277
Summary: Steve has finally got his best friend back but there is one slight problem... he doesn't remember he is the Winter Soldier! Things only get more complicated for Steve when HYDRA starts tracking them down... Told through the POV's of Bucky and Steve and possibly some of the Avengers. Sorry that the summary isn't the best...
1. Bucky POV - The Fight

**Hi guys! Welcome to 'Remember Me'. *****Disclaimer* I UNFORTUNATELY OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! THEY BELNG TO MARVEL!**

* * *

**Bucky POV**

I'm confused, alone and humiliated. Hydra, the organisation that have made me into this monster and used me like their puppet has been abolished and I have failed my mission. Why didn't I kill him? I didn't know him, just like the rest of my targets but there was something about him that made him different. He knew me. However, he didn't know me as the Winter Soldier but as a man named 'Bucky Barnes'. The name haunts me, I hate the fact that it is so unrecognisable but yet so familiar. I've tried to ignore it but the picture of his face in the museum is far too alike to mine and the flashbacks and dreams I have been having lately have been similar to what had happened to Bucky. Too similar.

Maybe my mission was right… No! HE had planted that name into my brain so he could try and escape. He said that stupid name, called me a friend and saved my life to try and gain my trust. Well he can't escape me too easily. I'm glad that I saved him from drowning in that river because now, I will get to see him fight for his life.

* * *

Three weeks later…

Finally, I've found him. I watch from the rooftop as he walks out of the bar supporting the man, who had those wings the day the helicarriers went down.

The man is defiantly drunk, judging by the way he was laughing uncontrollably and the fact that he would not be standing if it wasn't for the support of Steve. "You are totally a superhero! How can you still be this sober after eight beers?" the drunken man says loudly.

"I'm not the one who had eight beers" Steve says as he supports Sam's body with his shoulders.

"Oh yeah that was me" the man laughs. "Hey lets go and have another round!"

"I think you've had enough" Steve says and calls for a cab.

"Don't be a party pooper man!" He whines loudly making Steve roll his eyes. "You're supposed to be Captain America! You need to party, talk to the ladies."

"Maybe another night Sam"

"Common" he laughs again. Suddenly two women walk out the bar. "HEY LADIES WANNA TOUCH CAP'S SHIELD? Or you could get my phone number because that's cool too." Sam, I think that's what his name was, shouts waving at the two women.

"Sorry Ladies, he's had too much to drink" Steve apologises. The next thing the taxi pulls up beside the drunken man and my mission. "Okay Sam get in the cab"

"Do I have to?" he whines.

"Yeah" Steve says as he guides Sam into the taxi.

Sam puts his hand on Steve's shoulder "I love you man" he shouts. "Hey everybody this is my best friend in the whole universe!" He announces loudly making Steve roll his eyes.

"Thanks Sam, I'll call you in the morning" he says before shutting the car door. Steve informs the cab driver where to take his friend and gives him some money to cover the cab fare. The next thing the cab is gone.

Steve makes his way behind the bar, towards his motorcycle in the alleyway near the bar. This was my chance, to complete my mission. I hide in the shadows, jumping from rooftop to rooftop ever so often as he walks closer to the motorcycle. He turns ever so often, to look at his surroundings however he is oblivious to the fact that I am so near him, and he is so near to his death. I move closer so I am directly above him. All I have to do now is jump down and he's mine. I breathe, get my knife at the ready and jump. I jump on him.

He tries to react however I'm faster and I pin his arms and legs down and brandish the knife slowly towards his neck. "Finally"

"Bucky" he pleads. Bucky, that name again. He is trying to fool me again.

"That's not going to work this time"

"Bucky" AGAIN!

"Don't call me that! That's not my name" I punch him in the face, causing his lip to bleed.

"What is your name?" he asks. He is making a good point, I never thought about my name before everyone just called soldier. I stare at him not making a sound. He stares at me, why did he care about me so much? We're not best friends like he is claiming us to be, he is my enemy not my friend. The knife in my hand is drawing closer to his face.

"Bucky I know you, and this isn't it. This is Hydra brainwashing you."

"Liar!" I go to stab him with the knife however his hand quickly releases from my grip and pushes the knife away.

He stands up and edges away from me "look I don't want to fight you."

"But I do" I run towards him and swing in for a punch but he dodges. He jumps of the wall and grabs onto the fire escape. I grab the knife before climbing up too and punching him a few times in the stomach.

I go for another punch but he grabs my wrist and quickly alternates from my wrist to my hoodie (I am wearing to cover my arm) He hovers me close to the edge of the fire escape. "Please, don't do this"

I grab the knife and cut his hand, causing him to let go of me. I'm falling off the edge. I hit the ground and I feel my head smack of the pavement. Darkness.


	2. Steve POV - The Risk

**Steve's POV**

I finally got the see him again! However, I didn't expect the reunion to involve me fighting for my life and him falling off a fire escape and knocking him unconscious. He lies there in front of me, motionless. He is wearing jeans, that consists of mainly holes and blood stains. He is dressed in a navy blue hoodie that is also covered in dirt and blood and has a few small holes scattered around it as well as a large one on the elbow of the left arm. A dark brown shirt can be seen underneath the hoodie; however it looks in better condition than the jeans and the hoodie. He also has a pair of old sneakers on his feet that has many marks on both as well as a hole on the bottom of the right one.

I lift the dark brown baseball cap that hid his face, off and check for bleeding. There is hardly any blood except for a few scratches. By the looks of things it looks like he has just been knocked unconscious and will be probably okay when he awakes. Now all I have to do is decide what to do with him.

What should I do? If I take him home with me, there is a high chance he will kill me when he awakes. However, if I leave him here, he could seriously hurt someone else. I stare at him again looking at his clothes, his hair, his face; he does not look well, not to mention cold and I don't want to lose him again. This is my best friend I'm staring at and I can't believe I'm even considering leaving him in the street, alone, cold and starving, just so I don't get killed by him when he wakes. I would have to take him home with me.

I look around and see how I can get him back to my apartment. My motorcycle won't be the best solution, so I would have to collect it tomorrow. I look around and sigh before calling a cab. I scoop him up and hide him in the shadows slightly as the taxi pulls up next to us. I open the door and slowly place him in the back seat, sat upright. The cab driver gives me a confused glance when he sees the unconscious man. "He had too much to drink" I say as an excuse, smiling it off, hoping that the driver wouldn't think anything more of it. To my luck he doesn't.

The drive home is long, probably because I keep praying that he won't wake up and cause the driver to crash the car. However, I finally make it home. I pay the driver and thank him before carrying my friend up the stairs especially when going past Sharon's apartment, because if anyone found out he was here they would most defiantly take him away or worse kill him. I unlock the door and lay him on the couch, placing a pillow behind his head and a blanket over his cold body.

I glance at the clock and then at Bucky; it is 1:00am and he is certainly not going to awake soon. I need something to pass the time: there is no way in hell I am going to sleep, he could wake up and kill me or leave, neither sounds that satisfactory. I go into the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee before deciding to catch up on some more 'must see movies' according to Sam; I decide on 'Back to the Future'.

When the movie finishes, I decide to turn the TV off and turn to my friend, still asleep. I turn my stereo on and sit on the couch, trying to remember what it was like to live in the 40s, live in my time. Sometimes I wish I could have a Delorean like Marty Mcfly and just go back to where everything simple and not crowded. I feel my eyes close and try and imagine myself in the past.

Suddenly, I open my eyes and glance at the clock – 3:50 am; I had fell asleep. I go into the kitchen and go to make myself another cup of coffee however I hear a noise come from Bucky; he is starting to awake. He sits up, staring around the room before focusing his curiosity on the TV. I try to say something but no words come from my mouth, I think this is the first time I have felt scared in a long time. I wish he knew his name; I wish he knew me. My friend did not know me, I am just a stranger in his eyes. All he knows is I am his target.

Bucky turns until his eyes lock mine; his eyes are not full of rage like I expect, they look normal. He smiles and me and laughs.

"Hey Steve".


	3. Bucky POV - I'm Alive?

**Bucky POV**

I see a bright light, my head aches; maybe I hit my head when I fell. Wait I survived the fall, I think whilst I urgently sit up. I am on a couch but nowhere I have been before, I am in an apartment but a very strange one. The apartment is warm and cosy; it is a brownish colour and looks like normal apartment, except for the strange objects. One especially catches my eye; it is a large, black flat, rectangular box with a layer of glass on the front of it, nothing like the equipment Stark made.

My curiosity is focusing on the strange box instead of where I was. What if I am in a random guys home or worse a Nazi's? There could be a Nazi right be behind me pointing a gun at my head and I would not know it. I slowly turn to find my best friend Steve looking at me worryingly, I feel a sense of relief go through my body, calming my nerves. He still looks nervous, was he scared of me? I smile and laugh to show I'm okay, he looks confused.

"Hey Steve" I say happily to try and calm his nerves because his serious face is scaring me a lot. His face lightens up like a 7 year old on Christmas but he kept his distance from me.

"What did you say?" he asks. What is he so unsure about?

"Hey Steve" I repeat whilst looking at Steve whose eyes nearly popping out of his head. "What is wrong with you? You look like you have seen a ghost. I know I was close to death falling off the train but I am breathing aren't I? So why are you acting as if I am the ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Bucky" my friend says as he walks over to me and hugs me. "I've missed you so much; I thought you would never be yourself again." What is he talking about?

"When did I change?" I ask. Steve is confusing me; he just keeps staring in disbelief at me. I look down at myself, I am extremely muscular like my friend and I look like have grown. My whole body tenses up as I look at my arm, it is metal not like my other arm. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You don't recognize yourself?" Steve asks looking as confused as I am.

"Have I missed something here? I wake up in a strange apartment, that I am assuming is yours, and all I receive from you is worrying and confusing looks. Then I find I have gotten much more buff and I have a metal arm. I don't know what's going on Steve." I raise my voice, my heart is beating faster than lightening.

"You don't know this apartment? Bucky you were in here a few months ago don't you remember," he asks looking more confused.

"Steve I don't need counselling, I need answers. Also, I don't remember being here; this is all new to me. Last thing I remember is falling to my death on the train bridge, not being here or getting a metal arm. Anyway, how long was I out for?"

"By the sound of it, you have been out sometime".

"Oh forget it, when is our next mission to defeat red skull? I'm ready for orders Captain" I smile as I say this as I never call Steve 'Captain' and I think it would bring a smile to Steve's face.

"Bucky, red skull is dead, we won the war." Wait how much did I miss we won the war? How?

"How long was I out and when did the war end?"

"1945". Was I in a coma or something?

"Oh, there is one more thing I want to know. What is that thing?" I ask whilst pointing at the flat, rectangular box.

"It's a television or TV for short." I stare at the TV.

"Wow there much better than the ones I last saw and bigger too. Technology must have really enhanced huh."

"Yes a lot."

"By the way Steve, what's the date? I still don't know how long I was out for."

"April the 12th".

"What year?"

"2015". What? Steve must be joking surly but it would explain the advances in technology.

"You are joking right?"

"No" This can't be true, it's impossible! If I was over 70 years into the future why haven't I aged or Steve for that matter.

"If it really is 2015, how come you and me are not old." I look straight into his eyes so I could see if he was lying however, Steve has always been honest.

He sighs "because huh... After you fell off the train bridge and Red Skull had plans to attack New York. He was going to drop a powerful weapon from a plane however I managed to stop Red Skull." He pauses.

"How did you defeat Red Skull and how does this have to do with being in 2015."

"Hold on Buck I was just getting to that. Red Skull had picked up the Tesseract which made him disappear into another dimension or he could have simply have been killed. The plane was out of control and I had to stop it from hitting New York so I sent it into the ocean with me inside. In 2012, I woke up and I was told I was frozen in ice for 70 years. I don't know how you ended up in the future. Sorry Bucky." Steve sighs again and he looks at me; he almost had tears in his eyes. I would normally make fun of his crying however, at the moment I wanted to cry, who wouldn't. Everyone, I know will be dead or around 90 years old, all I have is Steve; we are just 2 men in the wrong time.

"Well Steve, I believe I have some catching up to do."


	4. Bucky POV - Natasha Romanoff

**Bucky POV**

"Well first we need to get you cleaned up" Steve says staring at my body as I walk over to a mirror hanging on the door. He has a point my hair is long and dirty, and I have black makeup around my eyes. Who was taking care of me whilst I was asleep because they did not do a very good job?

"Yeah your right I look a mess" I nod at my friend who walks into the bathroom, I follow him.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, Steve looks at the door to see if it is open but it it's not. The door still makes noises; Steve sighs and looks at me. "Stay here okay, I'll be one minute." I nod and he walks over to the door.

I look through the crack in the bathroom door, and can see Steve answering the door. A woman with bright red hair enters the room. She is wearing a shirt and blue pants and a leather jacket. Fashion must have really changed. "Hey Steve."

"Natasha, how are you doing and what are you doing here?" Steve says in confusion of the red haired woman's arrival.

"Just came to check up on you" she responds and smiles.

"At 4:30am?"

"Were you asleep?" she raises her eyebrow and looks at his face.

"No"

"Well what's the problem?" she says looking at him expecting an answer, she reminds me of Peggy a lot. Wait what happened to Peggy? Did Steve date her before he was frozen? Was this Natasha his girlfriend? "I actually came to tell you something."

"Oh what is it?" he looks in my direction for a moment then looks back at the woman. Steve puts his hand on his neck, she looks into his eyes.

"You're hiding something" she says.

My friend looks in horror "No I'm not!" he protests as the woman walks towards my direction and puts her hand on the doorknob on the bathroom door. "Natasha, I don't think you want go in there. It's a boy's bathroom" he says as a sorry excuse.

"Steve I have lived with you, a millionaire, an archer, a God and a Hulk before I think I can manage your bathroom." Wow a lot of people and what is a Hulk? She turns the doorknob, opening the door. I did not know what to do so I made my way to the other end of the room. Her face changes to horror when she sees me and seconds later she is pointing a gun at me.

"Hey wait" I panic, the woman is pointing a freaking gun at me. Why?

"Natasha put then gun down; he's not the bad guy." My friend puts his hand of her shoulder and she turns to look at me before lowering her gun to her side.

She stares at me, she does not move a muscle and unfortunately does not let the gun leave her grasp. All Steve can do is stare in horror; frozen on the spot. I need to break the silence and fast. "Uh I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm James Barnes but people call me Bucky." I hold my hand out to shake hers.

She shakes it and nods. "Natasha Romanoff." She turns to Steve "You have some explaining to do"


	5. Steve POV - The Plan

**Hey guess who is back? Okay before you read this, I suggest you go read the first four chapters because I've rewritten them :)**

* * *

**Steve POV**

Natasha grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen. "I guess I don't need to tell you about the Winter Soldier being in town."

"How did you…"

"Hacked into surviving HYDRA Intel, guess you weren't the only one tracking him down." She cuts me off.

"So how come he remembers? Did you finally knock some sense into him?"

"No… I'm not sure but he did his head pretty hard"

"Usually works. That's how we got Clint back after the whole Loki brainwashing situation." I nod before her cell phone alerts her. She reaches into her pocket and reads the screen, her face drops.

"What's wrong?" I ask worryingly.

"HYDRA knows he's with you" she says.

I look at her worryingly "how?"

"His blood was found in an alleyway, close to your motorcycle. Also there is a tracker in his arm."

"We go to move"

"Were to?" she asks. "HYDRA still have leads everywhere"

"How about the Tower?"

"Steve, the Tower is too obvious"

"I know, but they will think we would never go to the tower because it is so obvious and if they did ... we would have the team for backup."

"Smart" she says. "Before we do anything we need to get the tracker out of his arm."

"Any ideas?"

"Everything okay?" I turn to find Bucky stood there.

"Buck there are people trying to find us, so we need to go someplace else."

"Let's go then" he says.

"But there's one problem" Bucky looks at me worryingly "They are tracking you with a device in your arm."

"How do we get it out?"

"I have an idea, but it's going to sting." She pulls out one of her Taser disks. She looks at me before turning to Bucky. "This should cut the circuits and the device, giving us enough time to get to the Tower and let Stark get it out of him."

"As in Howard Stark?" Bucky asks curiously.

Natasha ignores him "however, I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt.

"Just do it" Bucky says. Natasha pauses for a second before putting the device on the mechanical arm. My friend gives out a scream of pain as sparks shoot off it.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I have uploading another chapter :) **


	6. Bucky POV - Steve's Neighbour

**Bucky POV**

"Okay let's go" Steve says, grabbing a jacket, his wallet and most importantly his shield. We run out of the apartment, to find a blonde woman stood in front of us.

"Steve is everything okay? I heard someone screaming, sounded like they were in pain." She looks in my direction, and pauses before pointing a gun at me. What is with people doing that too me? "What is he doing here?"

"Sharon, put the gun down" Steve says putting his hand out but she doesn't lower the gun.

"He's with us" Natasha announces before looking at me.

"We really need to go" Steve declares and tries to move but she points the gun at him.

"I really don't want to do this but I can't let you leave with him" she announces. Why is everyone hunting me down? What happened to me?

Suddenly, Sharon is on the floor unconscious. Steve and I run to her body to see if she is still breathing, where my friend discovers a small disk: identical to the one Natasha had used on my arm minutes ago. He looks up at Natasha "was that really necessary?"

"Was pointing a gun at you really necessary?" she answers before turning to walk down the stairs "you can thank me after you put her in her apartment."

Steve carries the blonde into her apartment, before exiting it moments later. "Who's the girl?" I ask curiously.

"My neighbour" Steve says bluntly and he makes his way down the stairs behind Natasha.

"I thought you two were dating?" Natasha says.

"If we were dating, do you think she would have held a gun at me?" Steve raises his eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to call her" Natasha nags.

"Well I guess I never got round to it." Steve says brushing past Natasha and out of the building.

When I get outside, I a amazed by how everything from: the cars to the number of people on the streets has changed. "How are we going to get to New York?"

"We'll get recognised if we go on the train" Natasha says.

"We could 'borrow' a car?" I suggest looking at the two.

Steve nods "let's go find one."

* * *

**Okay again I apologise for the length of this chapter but really I did upload like six chapters in one night (since I rewritten four of them) **

**I hope you are enjoying the story :) **

**Please don't forgot to favourite, follow and review :D **

**Until the next update **

**RandomFanFiction277**


	7. Bucky POV - The Journey

**Bucky POV**

"So you know how to steal a car too?" Natasha asks me.

I turn to the woman sat in the backseat of the car "it's called borrowing."

"Let me guess Nazi Germany" she raises her eyebrow.

I smile, assuming that Steve had already had this conversation with her "Nazi Germany" I simply say.

The car is silent for around 30 minutes before Natasha spoke. "Hey Steve are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Nah I'm fine" Steve replies and tightens his grip on the wheel.

"Common when was the last time you slept?" Natasha asks as if she was Steve's mom.

"When the last time you slept?" Steve turns giving her a concerned look, she pauses. "Go on, get some sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens" Natasha tried to refuse Steve's offer but she finally gave in.

The car is silent for what felt like forever, as Natasha falls asleep, however I break the silence. "So does Howard live at the Tower?"

Steve shook his head in sadness – that was never good. "Howard died in 1991" he says in a saddened voice. Howard was dead? I wasn't that close with him but still… I remember going to watch his flying car presentation at the Stark Expo like it was yesterday.

"How did he die?" I ask curiously.

"Car accident" he says nervously, looking everywhere but in my direction. What is he so nervous about?

"So who is the Stark that lives in the tower?"

"Tony Stark" I look at him weirdly "Howard's son" he explains.

"His son? Wow never expected him to start a family"

"Yeah, believe me I was surprised as well" Steve smiles.

"So what is he like?" he looks at me confused "his son?"

"He's a jerk" Steve smiles before looking at me "so I think you would like him."

"Haha very funny" I smile and so does he. The car is silent for a while before my eyes start to hang heavy; everything darkens.

My eyelids slowly open and I yawn before turning to Steve who is concentrating on the wheel. "Hey how long was I asleep?"

"Three hours" he says "we should be there in around 20 minutes."

I nod before turning to the back seat to find Natasha still asleep. "So, how come you didn't want to date Sharon? She seems like a nice girl, apart from the whole gun pointing thing."

I watch Steve's face change almost instantly at the sound of the woman's name. "I just didn't get round to asking her."

"Hey Steve" he looks at me waiting for my answer "you've always been a terrible liar." He sighs in response "What's the real reason?"

"It's just…" he pauses.

"It's just what?"

"Sharon's last name is Carter" he gives another sigh.

"As in Peggy?"

"Peggy is Sharon's aunt" he says in sadness. I know he had a huge crush on her but there was nothing serious between them... unless it happened after I fell off that train.

"What happened between you and Peggy after I… you know?"

He clears his throat before sighing "Whilst we were trying to stop Skull from bombing the US, Peggy kissed me before I got on the plane… When the plane went down, her voice was the last thing I heard." He sighs and takes a deep breath. I see how much she meant to him, it's devastating that he crashed that stupid plane just after he had finally got the love of his life.

"Hey man you don't have to go on" I say trying not to get him worked up.

"I feel like I need to tell someone" he sighs turning to me "do you mind?"

I shake my head "No… I'm here for you pal."

He sighs "when I woke up, I found out that she was in a retirement home." She was alive, that was great right?

"Did you visit her?"

"Not at first… I didn't know what to say to her or what to do when I saw her. I didn't start visiting her until around a year ago." He sighs again; I know he's going to tell me something bad. "When I got there I found out she had a husband and a family" He takes a deep breath "It angered me because if it wasn't for that plane that could…" he pauses and bites his lips.

"That could have been your family" I finish his sentence.

He nods before sniffing "Anyway, I was talking to her when she suddenly looked at me in surprise." This didn't sound good… "She said – Steve, you're alive, you came back, it's been so long… she didn't remember talking to me a few moments before." He looked like he was going to break down into tears; I wouldn't blame him if the love of his life had Alzheimer's disease. "It broke my heart."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Pal" I sigh "I would hug you but you're driving so…"

"It's okay" he sniffs, trying to calm himself down.

"Life is unfair" I sigh, thinking of what's happened to both of us.

"Too right Pal" he sighs.

"If you had the chance to go back…would you?"

He looks at me confused "as in time travel?"

"Yeah"

He gives a surprisingly long pause "Uh… I don't know."

"What's stopping you?"

He pauses nervously "uh… the healthcare is better."

I raise my eyebrow "that's coming from the man who has the amazing super soldier serum inside of him." He looks at me nervously "common what is stopping you? Or should I say who is stopping you?"

"Oh look, were here!" He says nervously.

* * *

**So who do you think is stopping Steve? Tell me in a review :) **

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Next chapter will have some Avengers goodness in it, I promise.****Don't forget to favourite, follow and review :)**

**Until the next update**

**RandomFanFiction277**


End file.
